User talk:Wattz2000
Going to be gone Hey, just want to let you know my parents are leaving for vacation and I don't want to stay home during that time, so I'll be gone for about 10 days starting this evening. Just wanted to let you know that so it didn't seem like I just randomly disappeared. You and Conker keep everything under control. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yay! You're back :D. I really think you should archive your talk, to be honest with you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. And, yeah, I know I really should sometime. : 3 – Wattz2000 20:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) User page age Your user page age is incorrect. I believe you are 17 now, just saying :P 01:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the related video module on Mario Wiki will be coming soon. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure. What do you think they should be named? I have no clue what to change their name to (unless I totally didn't read your message correctly and you gave the answer in there). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey man Where've you been? You haven't made any edits in more than 3 weeks. I've been rather inactive lately too, and I just began to actually get back on in the past week. Conker and I have been discussing some policy stuff through the forums, if you want to check that out. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry I haven't been around much. : \ With school, a love interest, and my overall personal life becoming a big part of what's going on with me, I have had to reduce my time using Wikia. I noticed the forums, but just haven't put in any input due to my inactivity. I'll still probably be around to do my random image-licensing sprees or may delete/revert something every now and then, but sadly, I'm busy. >.< – Wattz2000 10:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Totally fine man, I totally get it. That's why I was inactive the majority of this summer and the past month or two. Conker apparently hasn't been on much either, he says, but of course, that could mean he missed a day of being on here. xD --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Raising you to crat position Hey dude. Haven't seen you much on here lately but that also could be because no one's seen me on here in the last month. And that's what I'm here to talk to you about. I'm not completely leaving this wiki, and I guess you could say I'm still "the head of it" so-to-speak, though I don't really like saying that. We're all a team, and there really isn't a "boss". But I have been really inactive on here lately because I am just really busy and I just do not have time for this anymore. I'd still love to edit and help others out when I can and I'd still nearly immediately answer talk page messages, but I just don't have time to just get on and do stuff on the wiki anymore. I have a really busy real life, and Wikia is just something else that I can do but was never a priority. Therefore, I'm asking if you would like to also take a bureaucrat position like I have, so the one bureaucrat (which is currently me, obviously) isn't too inactive and people are wondering why the guy with, supposedly, the most authority never gets on. Yeah. That's pretty much it. Again, I'm not leaving the wiki, and I'm not stepping down from my duty, but I just don't have time to do all the stuff I used to be able to do on this wiki. By the way, Jazzi was going to do so much to help us out and nothing ever happened... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 05:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that's unexpected. : O I can do my best, I will promise you that! I was always hoping I could get slightly more involved here. >.< Jazzi's been growing through some rough stuff lately, but I'm sure I can talk to her about it. : ) – Wattz2000 11:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. Congrats, you're now a crat. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 00:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats on being 'crat! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. : ) – Wattz2000 17:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC)